


Aftercare

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Healing, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Rating for a mention of blood, Voting Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: After a grueling battle, Ryoma receives some help with tending to his wounds. He also receives more than he expected from the one assisting him.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve talked about this numerous times on Tumblr but I don’t think I ever mentioned it here. So, around the time the dragon gauntlet was getting ready to start up, I did my free summon on the banners that represented each block. I figured I would try to go for Young Tiki on the banner she was on, since I heard she was pretty powerful and I had yet to get her.
> 
> Imagine my surprise when I pick a red and a free Ryoma is revealed to me.
> 
> Not just any free Ryoma though. Nope, this was a free +ATK Ryoma!
> 
> Ever since the game introduced the first summon being free, I had never had that kind of luck before. Not even one five star on a free summon. And my first free summon five star ended up having the perfect IVs. It was magical and amazing.
> 
> Anywho, as I was training him and I got to the point where he would need to be fighting in the eighth stratum or higher to get sufficient EXP, I figured I would give him an ally support just because I could. But I wasn’t sure who I wanted to support him with. Then as I was looking through my units that didn’t have a support, I saw my Brave Lucina and thought “sure, why not?”
> 
> Then I started to legitimately ship them.
> 
> I wanted to write something with them for a while, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it. I wanted to write them together without making one of them or both of them insanely ooc, so I hope I managed to pull that off!
> 
> Anywho, I’ll go ahead and shut up now since this is probably my longest author’s note yet lmao

In truth, Ryoma wasn’t that upset about his second gauntlet defeat. He was happy to have made it as far as he did, especially with how strong both Takumi and Azura were in battle. Upon the end of his battle with Azura, he quickly stood, shaking her hand and wishing her good luck in the final round. 

When the crowds dispersed, he was taken over to the castle’s infirmary to tend to his wounds, which seemed more prominent now that he was off the battlefield. He grimaced in pain as he held a wet towel against a cut on his arm, the fabric already stained with blood and the water making the wound sting. He could have gotten help from a healer, but many of the heroes that did not make it to the final round were also in recovery, so he did not wish to intrude on them.

“Ryoma?”

He turned his head to find the source of his name being called. His gaze landed on the doorway when he saw Lucina standing in it, concern written all over her face. Ever since she began fighting with a lance, the two would frequently be put in the same group during battle, which quickly became a stepping stone towards forming a bond with each other. While he had nothing against her being here, he couldn’t help but wonder why she was. Azura’s opponent in the final round of the gauntlet was her aunt, Lissa. Wouldn’t it make sense for her to be out there supporting her?

“Lucina?” He spoke out to her. “What brings you to the infirmary? Shouldn’t you be helping Lissa prepare for the next round?”

“Oh, the summoner is giving everyone some time before that.” She told him. “You took quite the beating from Azura, and some of your wounds from Takumi have yet to fully heal, so I wanted to see if I could do anything to help. The healers seem rather busy with everyone else.”

“I see…” He acknowledged. “I guess some assistance couldn’t hurt. Could you grab some bandages for me?”

Lucina then walked into the room, making her way toward the cabinets and rummaging through them for some bandages. When she found them, she walked up to him, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of him. Ryoma then removed the towel from his arm, letting out a small hiss as the wound continued to sting. Lucina frowned upon seeing his pained expression, her concern growing for him.

“Please don’t worry yourself.” He tried to assure her, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it with his thumb. She couldn’t help the pink hue that began forming on her face at his touch. Ryoma took note of this, withdrawing his hand. “Oh, my apologies. Do you not want me to do that?”

“Oh, uh… Umm… It’s… N… Not a problem.” Lucina stammered, her heart pounding and her cheeks getting warmer. “I was just taken by surprise, that’s all.”

She quickly unraveled one of the bandages, holding his arm with one hand while wrapping it around the wound with the other. He quickly noticed how delicate and gentle she was being with him; as if he would fall apart then and there if she wasn’t. A stark contrast to how she was on the battlefield, but he couldn’t help but find it endearing. Soon, he felt heat rising in his own face, which surprised him.

“There.” Lucina spoke, and he looked to see that she had finished wrapping up his arm. “I hope that isn’t too tight.”

“Not at all.” He replied after moving his arm to test the durability of the bandage. “Thank you for this, Lucina. Truly.”

“I’m glad I could help.” She smiled warmly up at him. “Are there any other wounds you’d like some assistance with?”

“Just this scar on my cheek.” He pointed out the aforementioned scratch on the side of his face. “I fear if I try to bandage it without a mirror, I will miss it by a mile.”

Lucina stood from her chair, grabbing another bandage and bringing it to his face. She leaned her head closer to him in hopes that it would improve her accuracy with the bandage placement. Her heart began beating quicker once she realized just how close their faces were, but she tried not to show it. She never realized just how handsome he was, even after he was disheveled from battle. Out of his helmet, two locks of hair framed his face, and those two locks complemented his features rather well. The fierce look he had in his eyes while fighting was replaced with a more tender one as he watched her take care of him, making her heart swell at the sight of it.

Upon placing the bandage on his cheek, she pulled her head back slightly to get a closer look at him. Ryoma gazed up at her warmly, a small smile of gratitude curling on his face. Before she realized what she was doing, their faces were inches apart, his breath clouding her face while hers did the same for his. She slowly closed her eyes, shifting her face closer, and closer…

By the time she figured out what she doing, her lips had already met with his.

“Oh… oh gods…!” She blurted out as she pulled away, covering her mouth with her hands. “I am so sorry, Ryoma! I truly don’t know what came over me. I should probably be going now; yes, the next round could be starting any—“

As she attempted to walk out of the infirmary, Ryoma stood from the edge of the bed he had been sitting on. He quickly but gently grabbed Lucina’s wrist, turning her back around to face him. He moved his hand down to take hold of hers, resting his other hand on her hip. He leaned in closer to her and for the second time in a matter of minutes, their lips came together. It was a gentle but passionate kiss, with the two of them interlocking their fingers together and Lucina resting her other hand on the back of his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, they pulled away from each other when they heard bells ringing from outside of the room, signaling the start of the gauntlet’s final round. They looked back at each other, and neither of them could figure out why, but they couldn’t help but laugh at the interruption.

“Would you like to watch the battle with me, Lucina?” Ryoma asked her.

“I would.” She smiled up at him. “Now we should hurry out of here, or we’ll miss the beginning.”


End file.
